


What He Likes

by skyewatson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cigarettes, Mickey likes what he likes, Rough Sex, Weed, why he likes ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey likes what he likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Likes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Mickey's acceptance of what he likes, not many guys are like that especially when they're closeted like Mickey.

Mickey likes what he likes and he can admit that, even if it’s just to himself.

 

He likes working at the Kash n Grab because the extra money is good and he’s never gonna be fired, not after why Kash shot him. He knows it, Gallagher knows it and so does Linda. In a fucked up way he and Linda are alike, they both have reputations to upkeep. The sex he has in the backroom with Gallagher is another perk.

 

Mickey likes being pounded because it feels fucking amazing and the fact that he likes to take it up the ass hard doesn’t make him a bitch, it makes him self aware. Gallagher’s fucking good at it too and doesn’t like to bottom so their arrangement suits the both of them.

 

He likes smoking weed because he doesn’t give a fuck about his brain cells; the cigarettes he smokes are probably going to kill him anyway. It’s not like he graduated high school, he’s always going to be stuck in the Southside. No one ever escapes this shithole and rarely does anyone ever try. Mandy says its some self-fulfilling prophecy bullshit; Mickey knows that it’s just fucking logic. You’re born in the Southside and that’s where you die unless you’re in prison, which really isn’t any different.

 

He likes the fact that it only took a month after his father’s death for the bastard’s work to be unraveled. Svetlana got deported with the kid, the marriage null and void. He celebrated both events the only way he knew how, torching a car and getting fucked up with the rest of the neighborhood. Mickey’s not upset about his marriage and everyone knows it, just like they know he’s the reason why his father is six feet under. Serves the fucker right for trying to rape Mandy in front of him.

 

Mickey likes Gallagher for the stupidest fucking reasons. His hair for one thing, he fucking loves the colour. The way Gallagher is always up for a good fuck or a good fight because both in both scenarios they usually end up bloody, sweaty and spent. Mickey likes that Gallagher fucking gets it, the kid likes his emotions and all that fuckin’ crap but at least he doesn’t pretend Mickey’s anything but what he really is. 

 

Mickey likes a lot of things. The most fucked up thing is that for his violent tendencies, no remorse and hard ass reputation, Gallagher likes him too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wearing two pairs of socks, my uggs, winter jammies, a flannel, a jumper and even under my doona I'm freezing to death. Winter doesn't start until June in Australia and while I love winter, my fingers and toes are going to fall off before spring gets here :S


End file.
